Blackest Night: JSA (Vol 1) 1
Synopsis for "Lost Souls" Flashbacks of the lives of three former members of the JSA: Wesley Dodds the Sandman, Charles McNider the first Doctor Mid-Nite, and Terry Sloane the first Mister Terrific, as the current members of the Justice Society fight off against the Black Lantern Corps, when the rings attach themselves to the corpses and order them to rise, resurrecting them as members of the Black Lantern Corps. Jesse Chambers and Rick Tyler, the current Liberty Belle and Hourman, are fighting against the Black Lanterns along with other members of the Society as Black Lanterns attack not only the JSA, but even civilians, and ripping their hearts out and harvesting their emotions. As they are fighting, they are joined by the two senior members of the Society, Jay Garrick and Alan Scott, the Flash and Green Lantern. When Liberty Belle asks about Damage, Alan tells her that he's dead, as she blames herself for his death by convincing him to rejoin the JSA, but everyone tells her that it isn't and that she should concentrate on the battle in front of her and buy Mr. Terrific time so that he can inspect the bodies that Superman brought him. Speaking of which, we jump to S.T.A.R. Labs where we see Power Girl and the original Wildcat look at the bodies of Roger Hayden, known as the Pyscho-Pirate, and Kal-L, the Superman from Power Girl's alternate Earth, the Pre-Crisis Earth-Two. Wildcat hopes that Mr. Terrific can analyze them to figure out a solution to the current problem that the Society is facing, when Power Girl berates him for not showing some respect, as her Superman was one of the greatest superheroes of Earth-Two before it was destroyed in the Crisis, and she vows that whoever brought him back will pay dearly. The Flash arrives telling the others that they need a miracle, and Mr. Terrific replies that that miracle lies in the power of light, so he tells Flash to bring the wielders of light back to S.T.A.R. Labs, Green Lantern, Lightning, and Stargirl, as well as Kent Nelson, the current Doctor Fate. Back at the battlefield, Green Lantern, Magog, and Liberty Belle continue to fight against the Black Lanterns, including Solomon Grundy, as the original Mr. Terrific listens in as Green Lantern exits the battle. All of a sudden, a person from Jesse's past has returned from the dead, it's Johnny Chambers, better known as Johnny Quick, Jesse's father who immediately recites the formula that gave him his superspeed powers. Meanwhile, back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Power Girl hears a voice that's attacking Ma Hunkel and speeds away and when she arrives, she finds that Lois is there, the Lois of Earth-Two, resurrected again as a Black Lantern wondering where here husband is. Judomaster and Atom Smasher are standing amidst the destruction of the battle, when they find Grant Emerson, the old Damage, as a Black Lantern ripping the heart out of someone, asking his godbrother if their father, Albert Pratt, the original Atom, will be pleased. Jay arrives at the lab with Dr. Fate, who tells them that he was attacked by Black Lantern Dr. Fate in Las Vegas, who was ejected into outer space, and that he'll be back. Mr. Terrific declares that he won't allow it when he realizes that something is wrong and orders the lab to be locked down, and tells the others that if he was able to figure it out, then his predecessor, Terry Sloane, the original Mister Terrific will figure out what he's doing as well and will be there, along with the other Black Lanterns. But, Green Lantern tells him that it's too late. They're already there. Appearing in "Lost Souls" Featured Characters *Justice Society of America *Alan Scott *Jay Garrick *Kent V. Nelson *Stargirl *Hourman (Rick Tyler) *Liberty Belle *Wildcat (Ted Grant) *Wildcat (Tom Bronson) *Michael Holt *Pieter Cross *Sand *Power Girl *Citizen Steel *Atom Smasher *Judomaster *Cyclone *Jeffrey Graves *Lightning *Magog Supporting Characters *Ma Hunkel Villains *Black Lantern Corps *Damage *Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) (Behind The Scenes)/(In Flashback Only) *Sandman (Wesley Dodds) *Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) *Mister Terrific (Terry Sloane) *Johnny Quick *Hourman (Rex Tyler) *Lois Lane Kent *Solomon Grundy *Cavalier (Mortimer Drake) *Baron Blitzkrieg Other Characters *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (In Flashback Only) *The Flash (Barry Allen) (In Flashback Only) *Batman (Bruce Wayne) (In Flashback Only) *Superman (Clark Kent) (In Flashback Only) *Red Tornado (In Flashback Only) *The Atom (Al Pratt) (In Flashback Only) *Superman (Kal-L) (Appears Only as A Corpse) *Extant (In Flashback Only) *Psycho-Pirate (Appears Only as A Corpse) Locations *New York City *S.T.A.R. Labs Items *Black Lantern Power Ring *Green Lantern Power Ring *Helmet of Fate *Cosmic Staff *T-Spheres Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=13583 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Blackest_Night:_JSA_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/blackest-night-jsa-part-1/37-189478/?_loginat=1261805730796 Category:Blackest Night: JSA (Volume 1)